Pendrell
by Kristen Kilar
Summary: I was very upset by the dismissal Pendrell received in the show... so I wrote this story for him... My memorial of Pendrell as it were.


Agent Sean Pendrell had been processing his work slowly but surely, when the door opened and A.D. Skinner himself walked through the door to the lab.

"Agent Pendrell," Skinner greeted him sternly with a nod of his head. He was holding a small package wrapped in plastic. "What are you working on?"

"Some samples that Agent Scully sent in last night," Pendrell said.

"Put those on hold," Skinner said setting the package in front of him. "Your new priority is this. It's to be analyzed immediately."

"What about Agent Scully's samples?" Pendrell asked. "I told her I'd have them finished today."

"This is priority agent," Skinner said. "If Scully and Mulder have any concerns you can direct them to my office."

"Can I ask the case sir?" Pendrell asked as he picked up the package labelled only: "Columbia, CT."

"Just process the evidence Pendrell," Skinner rebuked. "Contact me as soon as you're finished."

Pendrell shrugged as Skinner left the office, and began to reset his equipment. He had been almost half finished analyzing the skin cells that Scully had sent along the night before, now he would have to start from scratch once he was done with Skinner's samples. Skinner had left him with a small sampling of what looked like skin that had been peeled away. He removed it carefully from the bag and began to get to work.

Scully followed Mulder through the hallways of the science wing at the bureau.

"Pendrell should have been finished with that sample by now," Mulder said. "He didn't call you?"

Scully shook her head as they rounded the corner to Pendrell's lab. "He didn't call _me_."

Mulder shook his head in frustration.

This was yet another case that had been handed down to them by someone that Scully had never met. Someone that Mulder trusted implicitly despite Scully's warnings and doubt. She could only guess that his source had done something to gain Mulder's trust. Something that would have him risk what was left of his career time after time.

They burst through the doors into the lab, where Pendrell was seated at his console.

"Agents," he said, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I was expecting our results Pendrell," Mulder said, almost rudely. "Are you finished?"

Pendrell shook his head. "Orders from the top," he said. "A.D. Skinner came in and put another file ahead of yours."

"Skinner was here?" Mulder asked. "When?"

"He came in this morning with a package for me to analyze. Said it was urgent: top priority," Pendrell said.

"Did you tell him you were working on something urgent for _us_?" Mulder asked.

"That's what I said," Pendrell replied, "but Skinner said that his samples took priority, and that I should send you in his direction if you were concerned."

Mulder shook his head, looking frustrated. "Those skin samples are all we have right now," he said. "How long until you're finished?

"At least an hour before I finish Skinner's, and then another few hours for yours," he said.

Mulder's frustration was evident on his face. Suddenly his cell rang, and he quickly slipped the phone out of his pocket. "Mulder," he greeted. His eyes widened in surprise and he moved off to the far corner of the room to make his conversation more private.

Scully sighed heavily and walked over to stand beside Pendrell. "What are you working on?" She asked, out of courtesy.

"DNA samples from an unknown case," Pendrell said.

"Unknown case?" Scully asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah," Pendrell said, excited to have her interest, hoping he could hold it. "Check the label, there's no case number."

Scully picked up the bag and turned it over. "Columbia, Connecticut," she said aloud. "We just came back from Connecticut. That's where our samples have come from."

"That's odd," Pendrell said, "if they're from the same case why did he push his through?"

"I don't know," she said slowly, her mind clearly at work behind her calm demeanour.

Mulder began to raise his voice from where he stood in the corner. "-can't do that." He paused. "Listen to me you son of a bitch." Suddenly he slammed the phone and slipped it back into the pocket of his coat. He stormed out the door without a word to Scully. She followed him into the hall, and held the door open.

"Mulder, where are you going?" She called, frustration in her voice.

"I'm not sure yet," he said. "I'll call you when I find out. You stay here with Pendrell and make sure he gets those samples processed next."

Scully sighed heavily, and returned to the lab, letting the door close behind her. She let her head fall backward in tiredness and frustration before she removed her jacket, hung it by the door and took up a seat by Pendrell.

"Abandoned?" Pendrell asked, as casually as he could muster, while he kept his eyes on his screen.

She simply sighed in response. "How's it coming?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Once I get this process started we just have to wait for about forty five minutes and then we can get the other samples started," he said.

Scully nodded, and attempted to look interested.

Once the process was begun Pendrell sat back as though he had just accomplished something great. "Alright," he said, "now we wait."

Scully smiled weakly and raised her eyebrows. "Now we wait," she echoed, looking bored.

"Lunch?" Pendrell offered.

"Why not," Scully said morosely.

When they left the lab to retrieve lunch, Pendrell locked up, and they went outside to a sandwich stand that was parked at the edge of the park.

Scully smiled honestly this time as Pendrell offered to buy lunch. "Quite the place," she offered.

"Best in the city," Pendrell said with his endless enthusiasm.

They made their way back up to the lab, sandwiches in hand, and sat down to eat and finish waiting.

Pendrell cleaned up meticulously after they were finished eating before he began to work again. He finished Skinner's sample in no time, rushing some of his results due to the pressure posed by Scully's presence. He wanted to slow the work down so she would stay longer, but he also wanted to impress her, so he finished up quickly. He looked at the results.

"This can't be right," he said softly, sure that, in rushing, he had made some mistake.

"What is it?" Scully asked, suddenly very interested.

"This sample," he said, "according to my results, the tissue is still alive."

"That can't be right," Scully seconded, squeezing closer to him to look at his screen. "It's been isolated from any host. It can't be alive because there's nothing feeding it."

"Yeah," Pendrell said. "I think I've made a mistake."

"I don't think so," Scully said, looking over the screen carefully. "Everything here seems to be right. But I don't see how that can be possible."

"I'll call Skinner," Pendrell said.

"_I'll_ call Skinner," Scully said, "grab our samples and let's get those started. Maybe they can answer our question."

Pendrell shrugged and did as he was told. He went to the fridge to retrieve the samples that he had returned to cold storage when he'd stopped his analysis earlier. They were gone. "Something's wrong here," Pendrell said aloud.

"What?" Scully asked harshly, as though _expecting_ something else to go wrong.

"They're not here," Pendrell turned around, looking like a deer in headlights.

"What do you mean they're not there?" She said as she hung up the phone she was about to dial. She walked over to the fridge to stand beside him.

"They were right here. There's an empty case where the samples were, but the vials have been removed," he said, pointing out the case labelled with Scully's file number.

"When did you last handle them?" Scully asked, as though interrogating him.

"An hour or two before you got here," he said. "When I switched to Skinner's samples."

Scully shook her head and pulled her cell phone from an inside pocket. She dialled a number without even looking at the number pad. After a moment, she left a message. "Mulder, it's me. Our samples are missing," she said. "Pendrell and I left the office locked and they've disappeared. And the samples that Skinner left this morning are from our case Mulder. What is going on here? I'm about to call Skinner, call me as soon as you get this."

She hung up and picked up the internal phone, dialling Skinner's line. She waited. "Yes, it's Agent Scully and I need to speak to the Assistant Director immediately," she said. "It's urgent. When will he be finished? No, thank you. I'll come up to meet with him myself. Not at all today? Thank you." She slammed the phone down. "He's in a meeting and has no time to see me today," she said without looking at Pendrell.

"Let me try," Pendrell offered.

Scully narrowed her eyes at him, as though daring him to do what she could not, but removed her hand from the phone.

Pendrell picked it up and redialled Skinner's line. "Hi Arlene, it's Agent Pendrell."

"Hi Sean," Arlene said, her voice bubbly. "How are you doing?"

"Good, good," Pendrell said. "The Assistant Director asked me to contact him as soon as I had finished my results."

"Yes, he's left me instruction that you should send your report up right away," she said.

"It's a little more complicated than that," he said. "I'd like to come speak with him about it, or have him come down and meet with me in the lab."

"Let me check with him, and I'll phone you back," Arlene said in her sweet high pitched voice.

"Thanks Arlene," Pendrell said.

"No problem Sean," she said. "Talk to you soon."

Pendrell hung up, and turned around. Scully stood with her arms crossed, looking impressed and confused all at the same time.

Scully sat for the next ten minutes with her cell phone in hand, tapping her nails on the back of it, prepared for it to ring any moment. It didn't. Wherever Mulder was, he was much too busy to check his voice mail.

Pendrell's phone rang first. It was Arlene. "The Director will be down to see you shortly," she said. "He's on his way now."

Pendrell broke the news to Scully, and she stood behind Pendrell's desk, her arms crossed, staring daggers.

Skinner pushed through the door to the lab, and stopped short when he saw Scully, caution on his face. He looked to Pendrell and back to Scully.

"Agent Scully," he greeted her. "What are you doing here?" He used the accusatory tone that he favoured so often.

"I was here checking on the results for our case sir," Scully said. "But it would appear that our evidence has gone missing."

"What are you talking about?" Skinner asked as he walked further into the room.

"While Pendrell and I stepped out for lunch, our samples went missing from the lab fridge," Scully said. "It would also appear that you have another sample from our case."

"That's not the case agent," he said, suddenly stern. "I have business with Agent Pendrell. Business of a private nature." He stepped back and held open the glass fronted lab door.

Pendrell found the courage to break the tension in the room. "Actually sir," he said, "I've already shared the results with Agent Scully."

Skinner's eyes narrowed on Pendrell. "You shared sensitive information with another agent?"

"You never told me it was sensitive," Pendrell said. "You simply said that it was priority."

Skinner narrowed his eyes again, and let the door close.

"What were the results Pendrell?" He asked.

Pendrell, back in his comfort zone, led Skinner to his computer screen. "What we've found, seems unbelievable," he said. "This sample is odd."

"The sample you've given here sir," Scully cut in, "it's not in decay."

"You mean it's not decomposing?" Skinner asked.

"Not only that," Scully said, "but it's functioning as if it were still alive. Still attached to the body it came from."

"That's not possible," Skinner said.

"Don't I know it," Pendrell added, his enthusiasm shining through once again. He closed his eyes in embarrassment as he drew both sets of their eyes. He let them continue their conversation without him.

"If I may ask sir," Scully addressed Skinner respectfully. "Where did you get this sample."

"This sample came down to me from a higher source Agent," he said. "I cannot explain further, and I must ask to have all of the samples back from you now Pendrell."

"Sir!" Scully said, as though scandalized. "You can't remove this from the lab right now. I need access to this information. Mulder needs access to this in the interest of our current case."

"I can't allow that at this time," Skinner said. "You shouldn't have been allowed the information you've been given already." He eyed Pendrell as he said this. "This is classified information at a high military level."

"Sir, without this information we cannot proceed on this case," Scully insisted.

"Find another avenue to explore Agent Scully," he said, "or submit a final report."

Scully watched futilely as Pendrell gathered up the specimen, and the results and handed them over to the Assistant Director.

As soon as he was out the door she threw up her hands in frustration. "I can't believe this!"

Pendrell sat at his console, wishing he knew what to say, but wondering if anything would help. He didn't want to frustrate her further, or draw her anger and frustration to himself. Her samples had gone missing from _his_ lab.

Her cell phone finally rang, and she picked it up. "Scully," she barked.

"Scully, it's me," Mulder's voice came through.

"Listen Mulder. All of the evidence is gone. Skinner's taken-"

"Wait Scully, listen," he said. "Skinner's not our concern right now."

"What? You're serious? How can you say that? He's taken the only evidence from the lab," she said.

"It's not important," Mulder said. "I've got something better."

"Better?"

Mulder let out a small laugh. "That phone call I received earlier," he said. "It was Krycek."

"Krycek? What's he doing in D.C?" She asked.

"I don't know," Mulder said, "but he's taking me to the source. It's right here in D.C. Scully."

"Listen to me Mulder," she said. "You know you can't trust him."

"I don't intend to trust him Scully," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "I've got my gun on him right now. But Krycek's the key. He knows something."

"Come on Mulder," she said, frustration clear in her voice. "Alex Krycek is a master at this type of game. He's probably telling you exactly what he knows you want to hear, stringing you along."

"You think I'm that stupid Scully?" Mulder asked. "I know what he's capable of."

"And he knows _you_ Mulder," she said. "He knows exactly what to tell you to get you to follow along. He knows just how far to push the truth to get you interested."

"Scully, this isn't why I called," Mulder said. "You're in danger. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the lab, with Pendrell," she said.

"Good," he said. "Stay with Pendrell. Don't go to your apartment. Stay somewhere public tonight. Stay at a motel."

"Why, Mulder," Scully asked. "What is going on?"

"It's the root of everything Scully," he said, excitement plain in his voice. "Your abduction, Dwayne Barry, the smoking man. Krycek has this information. He's got hard evidence."

"I'm sure he does Mulder, that doesn't mean that you should believe him," Scully said.

"Just stay with Pendrell," Mulder warned again, "and don't go home. They know we're on to them. I'll call you when I find out more." He hung up.

"Mulder," Scully called out, though she knew he wasn't on the line anymore. She closed the phone and slid it back inside her suit pocket, before turning around to find Pendrell attempting to look busy.

"What was that all about?" He asked, trying to sound as though he hadn't been listening intently.

Scully simply sighed heavily again, and looked at her watch. It was now just after five.

"Where's Mulder?" He asked, typing up a small report on his work for Skinner as well as the disappearance of Scully's samples.

"Wherever he is, it's a dangerous place," she said.

"That's dire," Pendrell said as he typed away.

"He's putting himself in a risky situation," she said. "And leaving me in the dark."

It was the most she'd said to him all day, but as he looked over at her, he could tell she thought she'd revealed too much.

"What are your plans tonight Agent Pendrell?" She sighed, not looking at him directly, as though she were embarassed.

"Nothing at all," he said absently as he continued to type, realizing how pathetic he sounded with nothing to do.

"Mulder has requested that you stay with me," she said, as though ashamed that she would need help protecting herself. "He seems to think I'm in some danger. I'm not to go home, I'm to stay in a public place."

"I heard a few other agents talking about going out for a few drinks earlier," Pendrell offered. "Large crowd of agents," he shrugged, "seems like a good place to be."

Once Pendrell was finished typing up and sending his report he led Scully to a bar that many of the agents frequented. A large table of agents had gathered in the back, and Pendrell quickly discovered that it was Agent Crane's birthday. He sat with Scully on the outskirts of the party, and even there she was obviously uncomfortable as he attempted to make conversation with her. She kept her cell phone close at hand and looked at her watch often.

Pendrell bought rounds for the table, but ensured that he didn't drink more than one himself. He had been, after all, charged with the care and keeping of Scully. He insisted that she have one glass of wine herself, to relax. She drank it reluctantly, but it did help her to calm down, and she looked at her watch less frequently.

Just after last call they still sat in the bar. The group of agents had thinned out, but more than a few were still celebrating.

"Does he do this often?" Pendrell asked. "Go it on his own?"

"There are certain things that make Mulder blind," Scully said. "Alex Krycek is one of those things."

"Alex Krycek?" Pendrell asked gently, hoping she wouldn't realize that she was opening up.

She sighed heavily, Pendrell noticed she had a bad habit of doing it. "Alex Krycek is a man who seems to be flying under the radar. He lives outside the law," she said. "He's a dangerous man that has lied to us and led us astray more than once. And yet, every time he makes an appearance Mulder puts some kind of trust in him."

"And he leaves you behind?"

"He knows Krycek is dangerous," she said. "It's more than that. This has something to do with my-" She stopped suddenly, and looked away from Pendrell. "He seems to think my life is in danger because of this man."

"Closing time!" The bartender called out.

Scully sighed again, and took her coat over to the bar. "Excuse me," she asked the bartender. "Where is the nearest hotel?"

He gave her simple directions to a hotel just down the street.

Pendrell followed her out into the street.

"Thanks for your time Pendrell," she said quietly as she donned her coat out in the wet street.

"I'm staying with you," he said simply. "Mulder said you shouldn't be alone, didn't he? That you're in danger?"

"Pendrell, you don't have-"

"I know I don't have to Dana," he said her name quietly. "You can stay with me tonight."

"Pendrell I-"

"No more protesting," he said as he led her toward the parking lot. "My car's just over here."

They drove in silence, Scully watching the buildings rush by outside of her window as she toyed with the small gold necklace at her throat, and continued to keep her cell close at hand.

Pendrell's apartment was large, basic and clean. Not perfectly clean, but much more so than Scully expected a bachelor's apartment to be. There was a large comfortable couch in the living room, as well as an oversized chair, perched in front of a large T.V. She stood uncomfortably by the door, waiting for an invitation to sit, not wanting to overstep her bounds.

"Come in, sit down," Pendrell offered as he took her coat and put it alongside his own in the closet.

She pulled her cell phone from her suit jacket and set it on the coffee table before she removed her jacket and hung it over the back of the couch. She sat stiffly on the edge of the couch, uncomfortable.

"You can have the bedroom," Pendrell offered, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Scully shook her head respectfully and put her hands up. "Pendrell you've already done enough I'm not-"

"No, no, no," Pendrell said as he sat down on the couch. "You're sleeping in the bed. I won't hear it."

Scully smiled weakly. She was tired, too tired to argue. "Pendrell, why are you doing all this?" She asked.

"You're in danger," he said. "Right?"

"Who knows," she said with a smile. "Mulder can overreact sometimes. It may be no more than an elaborate false alarm."

Pendrell shrugged. "Better safe than sorry right?"

She simply smiled at him, and sat back a little more on the couch. She put her hand to her head and rubbed at her temples. It had been a long day.

"Can I get you some water or something?" Pendrell offered.

"Yes, please," she said, and then added, "thank you."

Pendrell went to the kitchen and came back with a large glass of water, and then sat on the couch, watching her, almost expectantly.

Scully took a few sips and then stood up. "I think I'll take you up on your offer now, and get some sleep," she said.

Pendrell got up and led her into the bedroom, where the bed was made, and there were only a few clothes strewn on the floor. He quickly buzzed around the room, picking up the stray clothes and threw them into the hamper in the corner. "Here we are," he said, needing to break the silence between them.

"Thanks Pendrell," Scully said with a smile, looking at the floor.

"I'll leave you to it," he said, feeling silly about the comment afterward. "I'm just going to have a shower, and then I'll be out on the couch if you need anything."

Scully simply nodded.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Pendrell said as he left. "Bed bugs," he chided himself under his breath, shaking his head as he walked for the bathroom. He took a towel from the hall closet and started running his shower.

Scully closed the door behind Pendrell, a tired smile on her face. There was something about Pendrell, some sort of naivety that she found amusing. He was still so wide eyed, which probably was because he hadn't worked in the field.

She turned on the lamp and set her cell phone on the bedside table, Pendrell forgotten, her concern for Mulder returned. He should have called by now, where was he? Why did he always leave her in the dark? It was frustrating, and nerve racking. She sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone again, dialling Mulder's number without looking at the number pad. His voice mail picked.

"Come on _Mulder_," she said aloud, frustration in her voice as she hung up the phone.

She stood up and untucked her shirt from her skirt. She set her gun on the side table next to her cell phone while she unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, and the buttons at her cuffs. She slipped out of her high heels and stretched her neck from side to side.

"Oh yeah, Scully," a quiet rough voice said with a chuckle behind her, "keep going."

She turned in a flash to find a chair in the corner by the small master bathroom occupied by Krycek. Her face became stony, and she was immediately aware that her gun was a few steps away on the end table. "Krycek," she said as though it was an accusation. "What are you doing here? Where's Mulder?"

"Mulder?" Krycek said with a smile. "He'll wake up with a headache in the morning. Maybe a broken rib or two."

She slid her foot back a little toward the end table.

"Un un un," he said with a smile as he shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Scully." He held up his gun and pointed it straight at her, making her stop dead in her tracks.

Krycek stood up casually from where he sat and took a few steps toward her, bringing him more into the light. With a cocky smile across his face he lifted the gun higher with only one hand. He wore jeans and a loose brown leather jacket over a white t-shirt with small splatters of blood across the chest. His nose had been bloodied earlier that day and he hadn't cleaned it up very well.

"This little scientist isn't really your type Scully," Krycek said as he motioned toward the living room, implying Pendrell. "I've done my research on you. Usually the older more dangerous men right? Teachers, and more recently that psycho in Philadelphia. The one who killed his neighbour, and tried to incinerate himself."

"I see Mulder broke your nose again," Scully changed the subject.

Krycek ignored her. "I know everything about you Scully," he said in his most intimidating voice, low and rough. "Their star pupil. Mulder's little test subject. I know what you are."

"What do you want Krycek?" She asked, moving her foot little by little toward the bedside table, not responding to the mind games he was trying to pull her into. She slowly shifted her weight, soon she'd be within reach. "What did you promise Mulder? What did you promise to reveal to him?" She asked trying to string him along.

Krycek laughed, that annoying chuckle he had that reminded her of a dog barking. "I didn't promise him anything," he said. "Mulder sees and hears things and makes his own assumptions. Leaps of faith. He's a fool."

"To have faith in something makes him a fool?" Scully asked. If she could keep him talking, she could reach her weapon and hopefully subdue him.

"Scully," he motioned with his gun that she should move away from the bedside table. "Quit it. Move into the center of the room."

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. "You alright in there Dana?" Pendrell asked through the door. "I thought I heard a voice."

Krycek laughed quietly again. "Dana," he mouthed quietly in mocking.

Scully frowned at him and shook her head. "I'm fine Pendrell," she called back.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything," he called back.

"Well isn't he just cute?" Krycek said with another chuckle. "Quite the trade up from Mulder."

"Why didn't you kill Mulder?" Scully asked.

"How do you know I didn't?" He asked. "Maybe I told you I didn't so you wouldn't do something rash."

"You're too proud for that Krycek," she said. "If you'd killed him you would have bragged to me about it."

"Maybe you're right," he said with a shrug, still amused.

"What do you want with me?" Scully asked, before he could continue.

"We're going for a little ride," he said.

"How do you propose to get out of this apartment with Pendrell in the other room?" She asked.

"Maybe I'll kill him," Krycek said.

"You're not below murder," she said. "I know that." Her eyes narrowed. "My sister, Mulder's father."

He was suddenly serious, as though he actually cared what her opinion of him was. "I've told you before," he said. "I didn't kill your sister." He began to raise his voice from a whisper. Scully only hoped that Pendrell didn't overhear and try to do something heroic. _Call for help Pendrell_, she thought to herself, hoping that somehow he would listen.

"You're a murderer Krycek," she accused again.

His face was angry now. "I didn't kill those peop-"

Suddenly the door to the bedroom was thrown open and Pendrell stood there with his gun aimed at Krycek. "Drop your weapon," he commanded loudly.

Krycek panicked for a moment, and it was all Scully needed. She took two large steps to the table, retrieved her gun and levelled it at Krycek. The frustration was clear on his face, and he held his hands out to the side, the gun pointed toward the wall.

"Drop it Krycek!" She demanded. "Drop it now!"

He dropped the gun, and Scully crept toward him, her gun still levelled at him, and kicked the gun behind her toward the bed. "Keep your gun on him Pendrell," she said. She put her gun down on the bed, and quickly patted Krycek down, checking for any other weapons he might be carrying. She relieved him of a small pistol at his ankle, and a large knife. She retrieved her gun from the bed and pointed it at him again.

"Take a seat in that chair Krycek," she said, motioning to the chair he'd been sitting in, with her gun.

He did as he was told, the amusement robbed from his face.

"Pendrell," she said, her voice commanding. "Call A.D. Skinner at home. Tell him we have a prisoner to transport."

"Why not call the police?" Pendrell asked.

"We need _secure_ transport for him," Scully said, her eyes never coming off of Krycek. "And I know Skinner wouldn't want to miss another opportunity to provide safe haven for our prisoner here," she said, a grin on her face.

Krycek's face betrayed his fear for a moment, remembering the last time he'd been provided a safe house by A.D. Skinner.

Pendrell nodded, and then realized that she wasn't looking at him. "I'll go do that," he said.

Once Pendrell left, Krycek's cocky smile returned. "What would you do right now Scully, if I stood up and walked out of here?" He asked, looking for all the world that he might do just that.

"I'd shoot you Krycek," she said simply. "Before you even got out of that chair."

A.D. Skinner arrived, alone, forty minutes later. "What is this about Agent Scully?" He asked as Pendrell let him in.

Scully stood at the door to the bedroom, eyes only for Krycek. "We've got a prisoner to transport sir," she said.

"So Agent Pendrell informed over the phone," he said as he walked toward the bedroom. "Who is this prisoner, and why does it warrant me getting out of bed at-" He stopped short when he saw Krycek sitting in the chair in the corner.

There was a moment of fear in Krycek's face at the sight of the Assistant Director. The last time A.D. Skinner had given Krycek asylum, Krycek hadn't faired very well. He'd come out with a fractured rib and wrist. He tried his best to look unphased by Skinner's appearance, and sat as casually as he could in the chair, but his fingers fidgeted on the arm rests.

"What happened here Agent Scully?" He asked.

"Mulder called earlier today and told me that Krycek had some important information for him," she began. "He wouldn't tell me where he was or where he was going, but informed that it was important and that I was somehow involved. He told me that I was in danger and that I should stay with Agent Pendrell until he contacted me again. Krycek found me here, and held a gun on me."

"Where's Agent Mulder?" Skinner asked Scully.

"I'm not sure sir," she said, "Krycek said he left Mulder somewhere unconscious."

"Where'd you leave him Krycek?" Skinner asked, stepping into the room, looming over the prisoner.

Krycek shook his head, looking almost like a child being scolded. "I can show you," he said, slight panic edging his voice. "I can take you there."

Skinner shook his head. "Just tell us Krycek," he said. "There's only one place you're going. There's a holding cell down at the bureau with your name on it."

"I can't tell you," Krycek said. "I'll have to take you there."

Skinner shook his head. "You're coming with me Krycek."

"Sir," Scully said, her voice lowered, "how are we going to find Agent Mulder? We need his help."

Skinner pulled her aside out of the bedroom, and let Pendrell take her place. "Krycek thrives on this Scully," Skinner said. "He's done this to Mulder more times than I can count, including our current situation."

"Yes but sir-"

"I'll take him to the bureau and question him further," Skinner said. It was an order, and though Scully wanted to protest she simply conceded.

Skinner cuffed Krycek, and led him away. Krycek looked frightened, as though this was one situation he knew he wouldn't get out of. "He'll be safe with me," Skinner assured before Pendrell let him out and closed the door behind him.

Scully immediately picked up her cell phone and called Mulder again. After several rings it went to voice mail.

"Damnit," she exclaimed as she slammed the phone down on one of the end tables and flopped down on the couch. She realized suddenly that she was sitting in a nest of blankets that Pendrell had spread on the couch for his bed, and jumped up. "I should be leaving," she said quietly.

"You're still in danger," Pendrell said.

"No Pendrell," she said. "Krycek's been apprehended. It's Mulder who's in danger now."

"I don't think that's true," Pendrell said.

Scully looked confused.

"If Mulder thought he would be with Krycek, then Krycek wasn't the threat he was warning you about," Pendrell said logically.

Scully nodded. "That makes sense I suppose. But if Krycek was Mulder's informant, there may have been no danger at all, except from Krycek himself."

"Better safe than sorry though, right?" Pendrell said once again.

Scully conceded.

Pendrell cleared off the couch so she could sit back down, and heaped the blankets on the oversize chair. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked, opening the fridge. "Water, orange juice," he offered. "I've got some white wine."

Scully put her hands to her face and ran her fingers through her hair. "I could use another glass of wine," she sighed out.

Pendrell poured a glass for each of them and sat next to Scully on the couch, sipping at his glass. "Quite the day today," he said.

Scully nodded and took a sip. Her cell phone suddenly rang where it sat on the table. Scully jumped on it, and answered immediately. "Scully," she barked.

"Scully," Mulder's voice was slow and hazy.

"Mulder, where are you?" She asked.

"I just woke up in a parking garage," he said, his words still slow. "Krycek's gone."

"I know Mulder," Scully sighed. "Krycek came here. He held a gun on me."

"What?" Mulder suddenly sounded more awake. "What happened?"

"A.D. Skinner picked him up and took him into custody," Scully said.

"Ok Scully, stay there with Pendrell," Mulder said, "I'm going to meet Skinner."

"Mulder," Scully whined, "I'm coming with you."

"No Scully," he said. "You stay there. You're still in danger." The line went dead, and Scully knew that Mulder had hung up and proceeded to put himself in harm's way, most likely injured.

"Mulder?" Pendrell asked.

Scully nodded and sat down next to him. "He claims that I'm still in danger and that I need to stay out of harm's way."

"Maybe Krycek does have some information about you?" Pendrell offered.

"Even if Krycek does have information about me he won't offer it up," Scully said. "No matter the persuasion."

"Well there's nothing you can do until Skinner gets some information from Krycek," Pendrell offered. "Best thing you can do is relax so you can get some sleep."

"You'd be surprised how normal this day seems to me," she said. "An average day in the life of Dana Scully."

"You don't sound very happy about it," he offered, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

She smiled and waved away the comment. The silence grew between them while Pendrell sipped from his cup.

Finally Scully broke the silence. "Have you ever used your gun before Pendrell?" She asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "At the range," he said. "But not outside the bureau."

She smiled, a true smile for once. "Thanks Pendrell," she said.

"That's why you're here, right?" He said, his ever present smile growing a little wider. "Someone to watch out for you, right?"

"I should be able to take care of myself," she said, taking another sip of her wine and finishing off the glass. She set it on the coffee table and began to unconsciously handle the tiny gold cross that hung at her throat.

"Everybody needs somebody to watch out for them," Pendrell offered.

Scully left it unspoken that Mulder was supposed to be that person, her partner. Her thoughts showed on her face, and Pendrell slid closer and the couch and leaned over to look into her face.

"He'll be fine," Pendrell said. "You've spoken with Mulder, he couldn't have been injured too badly. Obviously Krycek was telling the truth about that."

Tears came to Scully's eyes, and she blinked them away, biting her lips to avoid letting out a sob, and looking away from Pendrell so he wouldn't see her weakness. "I wouldn't trust a think he's said. Even after talking to Mulder. He's lied to us before," she said finally when she had composed herself.

"About what?" Pendrell asked.

"So many things," she said. "People he's hurt, or killed. He's lied to protect the men he works for, or _has_ worked for. Alex Krycek _is_ a lie, plain and simple."

"Well there's nothing that can be done about it tonight," Pendrell said. "Worry won't help him."

"You know Pendrell," she said. "I'm tired of having guns held in my face. I'm tired of these villains reappearing just when I think they've disappeared forever."

"Sounds much more exciting than the lab," he said.

Scully laughed. "Excitement," she scoffed. "You know, sometimes I miss medicine, I miss the lab."

Pendrell smiled. "It does have its appeal," he said. "Why don't you go back to medicine if you miss it so much?"

Scully smiled. "I'm not sure," she said, suddenly seriously wondering why she hadn't considered it before. "I do miss medicine. My father had always wanted me to continue with it. I miss saving people, healing."

Pendrell simply nodded, and didn't speak, for fear she would realize he was there, and close up again.

"After all that's happened," she said, "I wonder if I shouldn't go back to medicine, back to my original calling."

"After all that's happened?" He asked, unsure what she meant by that.

Scully shrugged and let out a brief sigh. "I've had some medical problems," she said.

Pendrell leaned in a little, implying that she should continue. He couldn't help but realize how close he was to her.

She looked down into her lap, surprisingly calm and unemotional about the whole thing now. "I've been diagnosed with cancer," she said. "Minimal treatment is possible."

Pendrell's face lost its humorous smile, and hardened a bit. He lifted his wine glass to his lips, and took another deep swallow of wine. It was tart and cold, and numbed his throat. He was unsure what to say.

"I'm sorry Pendrell," she said softly, and then laughed a little. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'm not the kind of person to open up like this."

"It's all right," he said. "You don't seem to get really close to anybody."

"You know Pendrell," she said, "you're right." She had drunk her glass of wine a little too quickly and it had just hit her system, so she was slightly inebriated. "I'm sorry we've never been friends."

"I would say we're friends," Pendrell said.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"I consider you a friend," Pendrell shrugged with no real explanation.

"But we've never really talked before," she said. "Except on business."

Pendrell wanted to point out that she seemed to be on the same level with Mulder, as far as Pendrell knew. They're relationship seemed always to be business only.

"I think you learn a lot about the people you work with," Pendrell said, "whether or not you share personal facts with them."

Scully simply nodded. "You handled yourself really well tonight Pendrell," she said and smiled over at him. "A field agent at heart."

Pendrell beamed, and looked down into his wine glass while his face turned red, and then faded back to a normal colour. "I have to admit that I was nervous," he said. "Despite all the training I felt more panicked than I thought I would." He felt as though the conversation had just taken a drastic swing away from the talk about her cancer. He wanted to comfort her more regarding her disease, but she was so strong and silent he was unsure how to go about it.

"It's never like training," she said. "You should always remember that. Real life is variable, you have to expect everything. But you did really well."

She held his eyes, and at that moment Pendrell wasn't nervous anymore, and he knew he was going to do it. He had just enough liquor in his system to make him brave, to make him forget his inhibitions. There wasn't much distance between them, and he leaned forward slowly, giving her ample opportunity to escape if she was uncomfortable. He was close enough to smell her breath, sweet like wine, and the smell of her body, some shampoo she used perhaps. She kept her eyes open, watching him, though not in a way that implied panic, or discomfort. He closed his eyes and kissed her gently, reaching out to set his wine glass on the coffee table. Naturally, it would never have gone just as he imagined, and he set the wine glass on the very edge of the table, causing it to topple to the floor once he'd let it go. The cold wine spilled over her feet and she shot back in alarm gasping, and then began to laugh once she realized what had happened. Her laugh was infectious, and Pendrell found himself chuckling along with her, still close to her.

"I'll get you a towel," he said, as he reluctantly got up and moved to the linen closet. A constant in Pendrell's life had always been his clumsiness, and inability to make witty remarks, he was cursing these constants now. These things that seemed to endear him to people, and make people at ease around him also made him seem foolish. He had hoped that with his act of bravery tonight, barging in on a Scully held hostage at gunpoint and saving her he had over shadowed every stupid thing he'd ever said to her, or done around her. Now he knew that was a silly hope, a wish.

He brought the towel, knelt down, and dried her feet for her, at the same time mopping up the wine that had spilled on the carpet.

"At least it wasn't red," Scully commented, her legs curled underneath her on the couch while Pendrell finished cleaning up. He took the towel to the hamper, and was sorely tempted to pour himself another glass of wine, but he knew that he shouldn't, that Scully may still be in danger, and that he should keep his wits about him. He returned to the couch to sit with her, a little further away than before, embarrassed.

Scully still wore a smile, obviously still amused. "How long have we known each other Pendrell?" She asked suddenly.

"It's been a year or two since I started in the lab," he offered. "I know I'm a bit clumsy to be a lab tech. Better than giving me a gun and sending me out into the field I guess."

"You did really well for your first time in a situation," she reiterated.

He hadn't been fishing for compliments and didn't want her to think that he was, and he knew if he kept talking at this point that he would just dig himself into a bigger hole.

"I'm sorry, about before," he said suddenly. He was about to do it again, talk too much.

"What are you sorry about Pendrell?" She asked.

"I mean, when I..." He trailed off, knowing she would understand where he was going, regarding his advance toward her.

"You don't have to be sorry Pendrell," she sighed.

He looked over to find her leaning forward a little, trying to catch his eye. She wore a sort of sad smile; It was the most common smile he'd seen on her face.

Despite the fact that he knew the moment had passed, he could not let this pass him by and he leaned forward again slowly, knowing that this time she would push him away. Somehow he just knew it, but then he was close to her again and she wasn't pushing him away or getting up to leave. He kissed her softly again, his hand brushing her cheek as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

It was early morning when the knock came to the door. At first Pendrell thought it was part of a dream, and lay back down to go to sleep, and then the knocking resumed, louder this time. He bolted up in bed and reached for the gun he'd left on the nightstand, recalling that he had been charged with keeping Dana safe. He crept out into the living room and to the door where he checked the peephole. It was Mulder. He was dishevelled, his hair matted with a little blood.

"Pendrell, open up," he said, even as Pendrell watched him through the peephole. "Scully?" He knocked loudly again.

Pendrell lowered his gun and put the safety back on, then he looked down to realize he wasn't properly dressed to receive any visitors. "Give me a minute Agent Mulder!" He called through the door before he returned to the bedroom and donned a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. _Great job Pendrell, _he said to himself_, someone could have busted in here after Dana, and found you totally in the nude. That'd make a great story for the F.B.I. no doubt_. He closed the bedroom door, and then opened the door to the apartment and let Mulder in.

"Scully's here?" He asked.

"Yeah," Pendrell said, setting his gun down on one of the end tables, and then added foolishly and unconvincingly, "I slept on the couch."

Mulder smiled. "Thanks for keeping an eye out Pendrell." He immediately went for the bedroom door, knocked briefly and opened it. "Woah, Scully!" He said before backing out and shutting the door. "Sleeping in the nude in your own house, acceptable. When you're staying with someone else..." He trailed off as he looked at Pendrell, who immediately looked in the other direction.

Mulder let out a small sound that could have been a laugh, and bit his lip. "I guess Scully thanked you herself," he said under his breath.

She opened the door only minutes later dressed, though her shirt was still untucked from her skirt.

Mulder treated the situation as though nothing had happened.

"Mulder," she said as she fiddled with the buttons on her cuffs, not looking at him. "What are you doing here, it's six in the morning."

Although Mulder had several witty comebacks to make about her own situation at six A.M on a weekday morning he bit his lip and kept his comments to himself. "We've gotta go," he said. "They found Skinner two hours ago. He was found unconscious in his car at the bureau."

"What?" Scully asked, shocked that Skinner had been so easily overtaken. "Krycek?"

"He's gone Scully," Mulder said, frustration evident in his voice. "So is all of the evidence, Skinner is claiming that the evidence he had Pendrell handle was from another case entirely and that access to that evidence is limited to the highest level of security."

Scully rushed back into the bedroom and came out with her heels on, ready to go. "How could he have gotten past Skinner?" She asked, going to the closet for her coat.

"I would have thought Skinner would have been more careful than to let his guard down," Mulder said, "maybe he was ambushed. Maybe someone else helped Krycek." Mulder didn't really care what had happened, he was, simply put, frustrated and angry as hell. "We always get so close Scully. So close to the truth."

Pendrell simply stayed where he was for this conversation, observing as much as he could but not intruding. It seemed as though Mulder had no care for the fact that Scully had been nearly killed the night before, that Krycek had held a gun on her.

"Thanks again Pendrell," Mulder said with a smile as he followed Scully out of the apartment and closed the door.

Pendrell flopped down on the couch feeling as though he had just been chewed up and spit out. He had only a few more hours to sleep, and he'd slept only an hour or two at best so far. Tired and exhausted, he put his gun away and returned glumly to his room where he lay down to sleep for an hour and a half before his alarm clock went off. He rolled to the side of the bed Scully had slept on, her scent still lingered on the pillow.

Mulder drove, venting his anger in traffic, changing lanes, and pushing his speed.

"Mulder," Scully said as she looked over his wounds. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Right now I need to speak with Skinner," Mulder said.

"You think they'll let you in to see him right now?" Scully said. "We need to get you treated. Is there any pain in your chest?"

"No," he said, stopping at a red light. "I'm fine."

"You're fine?" She asked, as she reached forward and began to prod at his ribs. She hit a tender area and he hissed with pain at her touch. "You're fine? You've got at least one fractured rib, maybe two. You need to get to the hospital, and you're head doesn't look so good either."

"I just hope I got that bastard at least once before he took me down," Mulder said, speeding up again once the light turned.

"He had a bloody nose," she said. "Bled a fair bit from the look of it."

"He didn't hurt _you_ at all did he?" Mulder asked, suddenly concerned by the reminder that Krycek had paid her a visit.

She shook her head, still showing concern for the small bit of caked blood at his temple. "No," she said absently. "Agent Pendrell was prepared and pulled his weapon."

"I'm sure he did," Mulder said with a smile.

Scully gave him a look of rebuke. "Krycek cornered me with a gun, and told me he had to take me somewhere," she said. "What did he tell you to make you think I was in danger?"

"You were right Scully," he said, "Krycek told me a lot of things I shouldn't have believed."

"How did he know where to find me," Scully said, "that's something else I haven't been able to figure out."

"When I told you to stay with Pendrell," Mulder said, "he was there. Standing right next to me. I had my gun on him."

They arrived at the bureau and Mulder immediately went to Skinner's office and demanded to see him. They were refused access, and told that the Assistant Director would be leaving shortly for the day as he had been wounded during the escape of a prisoner. To even pry this information out of them had taken two hours.

"I'm gonna wait here and see if I can catch him leaving," Mulder told Scully as they milled around in the hall outside Skinner's office.

"Let it go Mulder," she said. "We've lost it. The case is gone. All of our evidence is missing, Krycek is gone, just let it go Mulder."

"Not this time," he said with a growl as he eagerly kept his eye on both of Skinner's office doors.

Scully sighed. "Fine," she said. "I have an errand to run. I'll meet you in the office when you're finished."

It took no time at all to get down to the lab. She pushed her way through the doors and found Pendrell seated at his console, looking away from the door.

"It's not done yet. Nothing is done yet," he said loudly but not in an unkind way. "You people are so impatient."

Scully walked to the desk and stood patiently, waiting for him to turn around.

"I said it's not done yet," he repeated. "Come back later."

"I can come back later, if you're busy," Scully said with a smile.

Pendrell turned around so quickly he almost upset his coffee mug. He looked at her for a moment that quickly became awkward. "How's the Assistant Director doing?" He asked, struggling for something to say.

Scully nodded. "We weren't able to see him this morning," she said. "But the officers who were guarding his door informed us that the E.M.T's gave him a clean bill of health."

"Good news," Pendrell said, "did they find Krycek?"

Scully shook her head. "Long gone."

Pendrell nodded along, unsure what to say.

"I didn't really say much this morning," she said. "I didn't mean to leave like that. I just wanted to come down and say-"

"You don't need to thank me," Pendrell said, too quickly.

"Be that as it may," she continued, smiling in a way that implied pity. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night."

Pendrell wanted nothing more than to crawl under his desk and hide, but he simply held her gaze, as though he had no idea what she was talking about. Almost more cowardly than his first option.

"It was-"

"I think if you say 'nice' right now I'll just quit and throw myself off the roof," he said, without thinking again, his innocent smile still in place.

Scully let out a small laugh. "No, I wasn't going to say nice," she said. "I keep things very separate Pendrell. Work is work."

Pendrell knew where this conversation was going, and sat silently, a look of disappointment on his face.

She looked to the floor, and drew a piece of hair gently behind her hair. A normal gesture that told Pendrell that she was nervous, or put off by the situation. "I hope you'll understand," she said softly.

"For sure Dana," he said, his characteristic enthusiasm returned. "I mean, Agent Scully."

She smiled and nodded a little before she turned to go.

Several months later Scully stood outside a small silver trailer looking up at the stars. She reflected on the life of Agent Pendrell, and what she'd known and not known about him. There was regret in her, that she hadn't pursued what there was between them, hadn't given him a chance. The day he was killed, only a day before, she recalled his drunken scene in the bar. Alcohol had removed his inhibitions and he had begun to let his affection for her shine through again. She couldn't help but be amused by it, and it had made her reflect on that night almost a year ago. But now he was dead, and there was no changing that. He had stepped in the way of a bullet that could have had her name on it. Just a few seconds later, and he would have been safe, and this man that she'd been protecting, or herself, may have been dead. What had Pendrell sacrificed himself for? The man was now missing anyway, and they had no leads on the case. He had died for absolutely nothing.

Mulder's feet crunched on the gravel as he approached her from behind. "You thinking about Pendrell?" He asked.

Scully paused for a moment. Her memories had brought a sentimental lump to her throat. She swallowed it back. "I realized that I didn't even know his first name," Scully said, choking out a small chuckle.

In memoriam of Special Agent Sean Pendrell, deceased March 23, 1997.


End file.
